


Потому что Пак Чанёль

by Azul_Lirio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_Lirio/pseuds/Azul_Lirio
Summary: ― Я иду на день рождения, ― Пак не здоровается. Возможно, оценив уровень заспанности Чунмёна, решает не искушать судьбу лишними разговорами.― Благословляю, ― отвечает Чунмён с четким намерением закрыть дверь, но не успевает.





	1. История одного дня

**Author's Note:**

> Тиранда Шелест Ветра - ночная эльфийка, Высшая Жрица Элуны, Управляющая государством ночных эльфов выглядит примерно так https://pp.vk.me/c836338/v836338878/72bb/qPqMoiOcypE.jpg 
> 
> Даларан - магократический город, ранее расположенный на берегах озера Лордамер в Предгорьях Хилсбрада Восточных Королевств. В начале войны с Королем-личем усилиями магов Кирин-Тора поднят с земли в небо. Выглядит примерно так https://pp.vk.me/c638427/v638427878/24bd/Mj1fOSHslPY.jpg 
> 
> Музыка для настроения:  
> YESUNG 예성 ((Super Junior)) - 어떤 말로도 ((Confession)) Feat. 찬열 - EXO  
> Kim Jaejoong - Don't Walk Away (feat.용준형 Of Beast)  
> Kim Jaejoong - Luvholic feat. Ha Dong Kyun DQ 하동균 
> 
> Работа написана на фест #ChanyeolNextDoor для Аджума, файтинг! (https://vk.com/aj_fighting) 
> 
> Посвящение и большая благодарность всем, кто помогал в работе.
> 
> бета Гражданин Мира

Трель дверного звонка взрывает утренний сон, на цветные осколки которого оседает алмазная пыль отборного мата. Не то чтобы для Чунмёна в порядке вещей материться сразу после пробуждения, просто он подозревает, кто стоит под дверью в полвосьмого утра. А на дворе воскресенье. И ранняя осень. И вообще, всё в его жизни было бы прекрасно, не существуй на свете оголтелой троицы из соседней квартиры.  
  
Зябко передергивая плечами под тонкой тканью пижамы, Чунмён заворачивается в толстый халат и бредет открывать дверь. Под дверью действительно обнаруживается последнее приобретение двадцать второй квартиры ― Пак Чанёль, хотя сам он утверждает, что поселился в ней раньше всех, просто был в отъезде, и вот вернулся. Что самое смешное, с его возвращением голова у Чунмёна стала болеть чуть реже. Народа стало больше, а шума почему-то меньше. Видимо, в отличие от остальных, у Пака имеются совесть и постоянная работа. Как ни странно, большой и шумный в общении Пак в стенах своей квартиры не опасен для соседей с тонким слухом.  
  
― Что ты хотел, Пак? ― моральных и физических сил Чунмёна не хватает ни на “доброе утро”, ни на то, чтобы нормально разлепить глаза. Он просто хочет вернуться в кровать и выспаться в свой законный выходной. Чунмён был несказанно рад, когда пара солистов больших и малых академических театров, ― а по сути актеров, перебивающихся случайными заработками, ― куда-то свалила на прошлой неделе, оставив Чанёля на хозяйстве. И Чунмён знать не желает, куда. Но лучше бы они не возвращались как можно дольше.  
  
― Я иду на день рождения. ― Пак тоже не здоровается. Возможно, оценив уровень заспанности Чунмёна, решает не искушать судьбу лишними разговорами.  
  
― Благословляю, ― отвечает Чунмён с четким намерением закрыть дверь, но не успевает. Пак протискивается в квартиру. ― Ты что творишь?  
  
― Подожду, пока ты соберешься.  
  
Чунмён легонько бьется головой об дверь в надежде, что этот дурной сон рассеется от боли. Не помогает. Лоб начинает болеть, а Пак разувается и аккуратно ставит свои кеды в один ряд с его обувью.  
  
― Пак, ты понимаешь, что у меня первый за последний месяц выходной. И я хочу спать. А не идти куда-то с малознакомым человеком, узнавать которого я даже близко не собираюсь. ― На дипломатию нет сил.  
  
― Будет весело, ― аргументирует Пак.  
  
Чунмёну хочется плакать об бессилия. И от усталости. И от понимания, что Пак не сдвинется с места без него. А ведь вести переговоры с людьми ― это работа Чунмёна. Видимо, раньше он разговаривал только с нормальными людьми.  
  
Даже жалобный взгляд не действует на Пака изгоняюще. Он только широко улыбается, знать бы чему, и говорит:  
  
― Я приготовлю завтрак, а ты собирайся.  
  
Чунмён бредет в ванную. Попутно зарекается открывать дверь соседям вообще и Паку в частности под страхом смерти. Не о такой жизни он мечтал, съехав от родителей. Совсем не о такой. В конце концов, всему виной короткое и ёмкое: “Я сам!” Не то чтобы Чунмёна кто-то гнал из родительского дома или изводил лишней опекой, но гордость за свежесданный экзамен на адвоката и наличие собственной машины, подаренной родителями в честь этого светлого события, ударили в голову. Конечно, было бы менее затратно не снимать квартиру, устроиться в крупную контору через знакомства отца, и вообще, жить как нормальный человек из класса выше среднего. Но: “Я сам!”  
  
Как итог, Ким Чунмён работает в небольшой конторе, по сути, на подхвате у коллег. Разбирается с мелкими правонарушениями за небольшую зарплату, которой на жизнь вполне хватает. За год, работая с четырьмя выходными в месяц и экономя на различных мелочах, он сумел перебраться в более приличный район и обзавестись парочкой неприличных соседей. Те страдали чтением пьес вслух и по ролям, музицированием, а также недоеданием и полным недокуром. Это Чунмён понял по их привычке звонить в дверь в два часа ночи, потому что им нужны соль, пиво, сахар, стрельнуть сигарет, поскольку до магазина бежать лень. Или вообще, узнать, не будет ли он третьим в прочтении очередного диалога, потому что “ну очень надо”.  
  
При этом один убедительно изображал щенка и хлопал подведенными глазами, второй улыбался улыбкой британского голубого и хитро щурился из-под растрепанной челки. Что характерно, Чунмён видел этих двоих всегда вместе и ни разу ― по отдельности. В очередную глубокую ночь, захлопывая за незваными гостями дверь, Чунмён про себя решил, что эти товарищи, одаренные творческими талантами, но обделенные чувством такта, совестью и возможно мозгами, просто пидарасы. Только скорее характерами, чем ориентацией.  
  
А потом в нагрузку в двадцать второй квартире появился Пак Чанёль. Причем познакомился с ним Чунмён довольно оригинально. Как-то утром он выруливал со двора, когда под колеса машины прыгнул белый тигр. Ну как сказать тигр ― просто двухметровый придурок в плюшевом кигуруми. В этом дорожном недопроишествии пострадали только нервы Чунмёна. А тигр бодро подскочил на ноги, отряхнул задницу и лапы, быстро извинился и умчался во двор. Оценив его скорость и дерганность, Чунмён пришел к выводу, что этот тигр либо плотно сидит на спидах, либо его ещё с вечера не отпустило. Ведь нормальные люди во вторник утром не носятся по городу в плюшевых костюмах зверей и не бросаются под машины добропорядочных граждан.  
  
И день, как всегда, был загруженный: с тоннами бумаг, проволочек и необходимостью успеть в несколько мест в строго заданной последовательности. К часу ночи Чунмён в состоянии “упасть и не вставать” попал домой. А у соседей грянула вечеринка. Первая на его памяти, но это не помешало постучать к ним в дверь и пригрозить подачей иска за моральные травмы и вызовом полиции. Оказалось, что тот самый тигр (вот и познакомились!) теперь живет в двадцать второй квартире, и отмечался как раз его приезд. У Чунмёна стало три соседа. Пак пообещал, что они будут тише. Чунмён угрожающе сверкнул глазами и ушёл к себе. А за стеной, и правда, затихли.  
  
Чунмён остервенело вытирает мокрые волосы полотенцем. Ему не хочется думать, что за дверью ванной комнаты в его квартире хозяйничает Пак Чанёль. Пак Чанёль, который с момента знакомства ― не того, что едва не привело к аварии, а на пороге чужой квартиры ― действует на Чунмёна странно. Странным образом внушает доверие, даже будучи раздолбаем. Впрочем, оснований считать Пака раздолбаем особых нет. Но проживание в квартире номер двадцать два автоматически включает того в списки субъектов, нежелательных для контакта.  
  
Если посмотреть объективно, ничего плохого лично ему Пак не сделал. Ну, несдержанный, активный. Хотя, поразмыслив, невысказанное обвинение в употреблении наркотиков Чунмён с него снял. При встрече шумный, однако невоспитанность не является уголовным преступлением. Дурные соседи тоже не преступление, но очень влияют на имидж. Так же как и дурацкая полугеймерская присказка: “Мать моя Тиранда!”, которую Пак впихивает к месту и не к месту. Чунмён часто слышит про Тиранду. В подъезде, когда Пак идет к двери двадцать второй квартиры, роняя по дороге ключи и пакеты. Или когда он не вписывается в дверной проем либо налетает на мебель в собственной квартире ― слышимость отличная, потому что окна у соседей не закрываются.  
  
Собственно, до него Чунмён понятия не имел, кто такая эта Тиранда, и нормально жил. Но частое упоминание имени неизвестной заставило его как обладателя живого ума и непомерного любопытства залезть в поисковик и выяснить, кто сия особа. Чунмён покопался в найденных картинках и пришел к неутешительному выводу ― Пак себе льстил. Причем основательно так, от всей широкой души.  
  
Для Чунмёна загадка, почему он не смог отказать Паку, выгнать того на лестничную площадку и пойти обратно спать. Почему он как идиот стоит посреди ванной, и у него нет при себе даже сменного белья. Халат в этом случае очень выручает.  
  
Чунмён, наконец, решается выйти и обнаруживает квартиру, как ни странно, целой и даже не задымленной. Чанёль выглядывает из кухни и радостно приглашает к завтраку. И Чунмён понимает, что теперь точно не сможет отказаться от похода на день рождения. К кому-то, кого он даже не знает. С кем-то, кого знать не хочет. И его циклит на этой мысли. Завтракают они в молчании и в неловкости, потому что Чунмён так и не дошел до шкафа, и под халатом у него ничего нет. Паку-то, может, безразлично, а вот Чунмёну ― неуютно.  
  
― Почему я? ― спрашивает он, отставляя пустую чашку и раздумывая, а не налить ли ещё кофе. ― Твои соседи не хотят составить компанию?  
  
― Они съехали, ― отвечает Пак и снова улыбается. Кажется, он улыбается всё утро, но Чунмёна это почему-то не бесит, хотя беспричинные улыбки никого еще до добра не доводили. Ко второй чашке кофе Чунмён окончательно просыпается, и это приятно. ― Просто ты много работаешь и не заметил всей этой суеты с коробками.  
  
― Круто. Ты не представляешь, как я рад, ― недипломатично заявляет Чунмён. Он не собирается скрывать радости от того, что эта парочка не вернется. ― Но у тебя же есть друзья? Почему ты пришел ко мне?  
  
― С тобой легко. И у тебя доброе лицо.  
  
― Мать твоя Тиранда! ― совсем уж грубо и неожиданно для самого себя вырывается у Чунмёна. Такого ему ещё не говорили. Чунмёну совсем не хотелось быть легким и приятным в общении с Паком. Скорее наоборот.  
  
― О, ты, наконец, поверил, ― смеется Чанёль. ― Одевайся, а то опоздаем.  
  
И Чунмён послушно одевается, собирается и следует за Паком. По дороге в голове почему-то отмечает, какая симпатичная у Чанёля шея. Чунмёну нравится смотреть на высокую фигуру идущего впереди Пака, отмечая большие кисти, длинные ноги и оттопыренные уши, прикрытые слегка взъерошенной шевелюрой.  
  
Чунмён любуется, но стряхивает наваждение с ресниц, потому что впереди идет жилец двадцать второй квартиры, а они по определению все странные. И разбудил его Пак рано утром в воскресенье и до сих пор не сказал, куда и зачем они идут и для чего ему там понадобился Чунмён. В этот неловкий момент Чунмён впечатывается лицом в спину остановившегося Пака.  
  
― Ой!  
  
― Ты цел?  
  
― Вроде.  
  
Они стоят перед задней дверью магазина игрушек, которая, естественно, заперта. Вот чего Чунмен не понимает, так почему в их доме не супермаркет “24/7” со всем необходимым для жизни и в шаговой доступности, а магазин игрушек. Нет, детей в округе полно. Но это как-то нерационально. Он вообще окупается, интересно бы знать?  
  
А ещё Чунмён внезапно вспоминает, что в этом магазине работает Пак, поэтому под колеса автомобиля Чумёна прыгнул белый тигр, извозив задницу и хвост в пыли. Пак тогда очень спешил на работу. Чунмён в этот магазин ни разу не заходил. Не было такой необходимости. То, что Пак работает здесь, кажется ему довольно неправильным. Это скорее подработка для студентов, а Пак младше Чунмена всего на год, и давно пора бы обзавестись более приличной работой.  
  
Здесь мысли приходится притормозить. Пак ему не приятель, не друг, и Чунмён не рассматривает его как потенциального любовника. Нет, не рассматривает. И Чунмёну, собственно, плевать где, когда и с кем околачивается Пак, чем зарабатывает на жизнь и как сможет в одиночку оплачивать квартиру. Только вот у Чунмёна снова случится головная боль, если тот притащит ещё парочку странных друзей, которые разберут книжные завалы в двадцать второй квартире и решат по ролям читать пьесы в три часа ночи.  
  
Образование этих самых книжных завалов было страшным сном Чунмёна, прорвавшимся в реальность. Однажды ночью он проснулся от грохота и решил, что случилось землетрясение. Но люстра не качалась, а грохот и одиночные стуки доносились из злополучной соседской квартиры. Впрочем, довольно скоро зазвучали витиеватые конструкции. Чунмён пошел разбираться, чем этой придурковатой компании приспичило заниматься ночью, и культурно, сквозь зубовный скрежет, попросил сворачивать свою творческую оргию на троих и дать людям спать спокойно.  
  
С людьми Чунмён погорячился, потому что имел несчастье быть их единственным соседом. Обе квартиры располагались на втором этаже, аккурат над магазином игрушек, а жителям верхних этажей не было дела до творящегося ниже бедлама.  
  
Казалось, обитатели ― та самая странная парочка ― сами озадачены происходящим, потому что, не дав раскрыть рта, в четыре руки затащили Чунмёна в квартиру и показали катастрофу. Причиной чрезвычайного происшествия стал рассохшийся книжный шкаф, душа и тело которого не вынесли многокилограммового груза знаний, и он почил с грохотом, подняв клубы пыли под самый потолок. Чунмён тактично проглотил вопрос, что нужно было делать со шкафом, чтобы он так эффектно погиб.  
  
Как ни странно, Чанель появился позже Чунмёна. Как будто это не в его квартире случился книжный оползень. Протер заспанные глаза и с чувством выдал любимую присказку:  
  
― Мать моя Тиранда! ― И оперся спиной о дверной косяк. Наверное, чтобы не упасть.  
  
― Ты себе льстишь, ― подал голос Чунмён. Было забавно наблюдать, как у Чанёля вытягивалось лицо, когда озвученное родство отрицали. И Пак вроде как принял игру: Чунмён заявляет о лести, а тот делает лицо обиженного ребенка. И всем нормально.  
  
Чунмён наблюдал, как сосед с глазами побитого щенка двигался меж свежевыросших пыльных холмов и аккуратно подбирал книги, проверяя сохранность переплетов, гладил тонкими пальцами и скорбел. Чунмён даже чуточку проникся душераздирающей сценой поверженных книг, пока ему не предложили по-соседски прийти на помощь в разборе завалов на месте трагедии. Он послал соседей разбираться своими силами и ретировался досыпать в свою кровать. Кажется, с тех пор новый книжный шкаф так и не появился в двадцать второй квартире. Проверять Чунмён не спешил.  
  
Пак отпирает дверь и приглашает войти. Они оказываются в небольшом тамбуре.  
  
― А магазин сегодня закрыт? Зачем мы здесь? ― интересуется Чунмён, пока следует за Чанёлем в следующее помещение, больше похожее на склад.  
  
― Откроется, но позже, ― отвечает Пак и вручает ему большую, но не слишком тяжелую коробку. ― А сейчас нам надо кое-что забрать.  
  
― Это же не будет грозить никакими неприятностями? ― осторожно уточняет Чунмён, прикидывая, сколько по периметру камер наблюдения и насколько Пак без головы, если задумал ограбить родной магазин.  
  
Пак смеется и не дает внятного ответа. Они идут к машине. У Пака, оказывается, она есть ― старенький фургончик, на котором приличным людям, к коим Чунмён себя относит, передвигаться попросту стыдно. Коробки с игрушками перекочевывают в салон. Ну, по крайней мере, Чунмён очень надеется, что с игрушками. Получить ответ, куда и зачем они едут, он уже не надеется. И до сих пор не понимает, почему не рванул домой со всех ног. Не из-за длинной же паковской шеи, хотя она довольно неплоха.  
  
На переднем сидении фургона Чунмён полностью расслабляется, отдается в руки судьбы и задумки ― почему-то уже не хочется звать его по фамилии ― Чанёля. Чунмёну становится всё равно, куда его тащат. Не убивать же, в конце концов. Чанёль псих, конечно, но на маньяка не похож.  
  
Если бы Чунмёну неделю назад сказали, что он куда-то потащится уже не совсем ранним воскресным утром в обществе Пак Чанёля, он бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо. Если бы ему сказали, что их пунктом назначения будет детский дом, он бы точно покрутил пальцем у виска.  
  
Но тем не менее Чанёль привозит его к детскому дому, где они встречаются с другими волонтерами для организации праздника. Он не соврал ― действительно день рождения. Пока вытаскивают атрибуты из трех машин, Чунмён узнает, что это мероприятие устраивается в честь малышей, родившихся осенью. Собравшиеся накрывают праздничный стол, украшают столовую шариками и бумажными гирляндами. Распаковывают коробки с игрушками, которые они с Чанёлем привезли, и готовят мини-представление.  
  
Чунмён вспоминает, что такое лазить на стремянку, и знакомится с ощущением собственной черствости. Он просто никогда не задумывался о таких вещах. А Чанёль и его друзья или кто они, члены этого благотворительного клуба, тратят своё время и деньги на детей, которые остались без семьи. Это красивый и широкий жест, от которого одновременно с легкими укусами совести в груди теплеет. Однако Чунмён всё ещё не понимает, почему Чанёль привел сюда именно его.  
  
Чунмён наблюдает, наверное, с не меньшим интересом, чем дети, как волонтеры превращаются в аниматоров, играют и поют дурацкие песенки или читают стишки под музыку. У Чанёля оказывается гитара, над которой он форменно издевается, извлекая звуки по заказу маленьких именинников и их гостей. И, пожалуй, это воскресение получает главный приз в списке самых странных событий в жизни Чунмёна. Потому что оно наполнено неожиданностями и теплом, а сам Чунмён сидит у стены, счастливо пялится на Чанёля, своего странного соседа, который исполняет очередную аранжировку детской считалочки, и отнюдь не по-детски мечтает запрыгнуть к нему на колени. При этом в комнате полно людей и царит атмосфера балагана.  
  
Рядом садится худой до угловатости мальчик лет десяти и вместе с Чунмёном наблюдает за весельем.  
  
― Ты здесь впервые? ― серьезно спрашивает ребенок.  
  
― Да. С Паком приехал.  
  
― Понятно. Раньше он всегда один приезжал. А теперь тебя привёз.  
  
― Он сказал, что у меня доброе лицо и со мной легко, ― Чунмён старается придать лицу самое дружелюбное выражение.  
  
― Это вряд ли. Я ― Сехун.  
  
― Согласен. Я ― Чунмён. А почему ты не участвуешь в веселье?  
  
― Я уже большой для этих игр. Мне нравится смотреть. Ты же тоже просто так сидишь.  
  
― Из меня плохой аниматор. Я за уборку отвечаю.  
  
Сехун улыбается. А Чунмёну кажется, что он сделал что-то хорошее.  
  
У Чунмёна своя жизнь. Маленькая борьба за независимость, протекающая с переменным успехом. Набор кое-каких полезных талантов и редкие выходные. Но сейчас он не жалеет, что позволил Чанёлю втянуть себя в детский праздник.  
  
Чунмён даже не задумывается, как выглядит на переднем сидении старого фургона с квадратным пакетиком в руках, из которого тянет через трубочку молоко. Вопрос, почему все это происходит, его уже не беспокоит. А Чанёль тем временем бодро, словно не он отпрыгал три часа праздника без учета времени на подготовку и уборку, рассказывает об участниках праздника и, кажется, каждого помнит по имени. Несет ещё какую-то ересь в довесок. Похоже, рот у него и правда никогда не закрывается, и Чунмён готов снова подозревать Чанёля в употреблении запрещенных стимуляторов. Или в том, что тот ещё не вырос.  
  
Впрочем, прямо сейчас не хочется забивать голову философскими вопросами. Чунмёну хорошо. Просто хорошо рядом с шумным Чанёлем, подарившим ему воскресный праздник ― один из лучших подарков, что он получал.   
  
Чунмён хочет, но не спрашивает, вырос ли Чанёль в подобном месте или ему просто нравится помогать людям и возиться с детьми. Он спрашивает, куда они едут, потому что явно не домой. Оказывается ― в Чамсиль*.  
  
― Ещё одно мероприятие? ― уточняет он.  
  
― Нет, просто отдохнуть, ― отвечает Чанёль и даже не спрашивает, собирается ли Чунмён отдыхать в его компании.  
  
Они сидят на скамейке на берегу реки Хан и едят мороженое. Чунмёна накрывает странным ощущением, которое он зачем-то озвучивает:  
  
― Похоже на свидание.  
  
― Чем? ― удивляется Чанёль.  
  
― Ну, хотя бы тем, что ты привез нас в парк. У меня есть деньги, чтобы купить мороженое, но ты тратишь свои. И вообще, ты выбирал место отдыха.  
  
― Но это не свидание? ― Чанёль почему-то ставит знак вопроса.  
  
― Меня никто не приглашал. ― Сегодня для Чунмёна день сюрпризов и глупостей, а время до заката ещё есть. И судя по тому, что его ещё не кроют многоэтажными конструкциями и не вскакивают брезгливо со скамейки, Чанёль либо очень толерантный, либо не очень традиционный. Это непонятно почему обнадеживает.  
  
― А хочешь, чтобы пригласили? ― прямо спрашивает Чанёль.  
  
― Возможно. ― Чунмён возвращается к прерванному занятию ― вылизыванию мороженого из рожка.  
  
― А ты умеешь отвечать нормально?  
  
― Профессией не положено.  
  
― Мать моя Тиранда, Чунмён, ― начинает Чанёль.  
  
― Ты себе льстишь, ― перебивает Чунмён.  
  
― С утра ты соглашался с этим родством, ― возмущается тот.  
  
― А теперь присмотрелся и по-прежнему не верю.  
  
― А во что веришь?  
  
― Во власть денег, сливочный вкус мороженого и в то, что люди не такие, какими кажутся. ― И это тот максимум, который Чунмён готов дать для описания впечатлений. Не говорить же Чанёлю, что тот ему сломал всю систему первичной оценки и разделения представителей рода людского на категории: нормальный, странноватый, но в рамках нормы, псих. Конечно, есть ещё подкатегории, но в такой вечер лень взвешивать неоднозначные недостатки и достоинства Чанёля, чтобы перевести его из третьей категории сразу в первую. Чунмёну приятно сидеть на скамейке и осматривать красивый пейзаж. И у него теплых впечатлений на месяцы вперед, если отбросить горсточку грусти о несправедливости жизни.  
  
― Банально, ― бросает Чанёль и добавляет: ― И не то чтобы я критиковал твои убеждения.  
  
― Наши мысли — это чужие суждения, наша жизнь — мимикрия, которая построена на шаблонах и банальностях. Если ты будешь из шкуры вон лезть, чтобы не быть банальным, то и вправду вылезешь, но не изменишься ни на йоту. И не то чтобы я критиковал твои замечания.  
  
― Согласен, ― покладисто отвечает Чанёль.  
  
― Тогда что мы обсуждаем? ― удивляется Чунмён, выразительно приподнимая брови. Мороженое заканчивается очень некстати.  
  
― Возможность свидания? ― спрашивает Чанёль.  
  
― Почему вопросительно? ― Бровям выше ползти некуда.  
  
― У тебя учусь.  
  
― Какой тонкокожий. ― Улыбку полную умиления и какой-то бесконтрольной радости, которая расползается при взгляде на чужую наглую ухмылку, сдержать почти невозможно.  
  
― Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?  
  
― Я подумаю, взвешу возможности и сообщу, ― чинно отвечает Чунмён и складывает руки на колени, что характерно, ― на свои.  
  
― Мать… ― начинает было Чанёль, но глотает окончание присказки, чтобы продолжить расспросы. ― Номер телефона хотя бы дашь? Или ответ настучишь морзянкой в стену?  
  
Чунмён лезет за телефоном и набирает номер Чанёля под диктовку, чтобы тот смог сохранить новый контакт, и демонстративно ставит на закачку файл с расшифровкой азбуки Морзе, чтобы тому жизнь не казалась сахарной ватой. И Чунмён не собирается говорить, как мило вытягивается лицо и приоткрывается рот у Чанёля, когда тому кажется, что его хотят провести. Не собирается и не говорит.  
  
До дома они добираются уже затемно. Чунмён, отогревая мерзнущие пальцы в карманах, ждет, пока Чанёль заберёт из машины рюкзак и чехол с гитарой. Теперь он идет впереди по лестнице и прислушивается к шагам за спиной. Не только к шагам, если уж совсем честно, потому что Чанёль рассказывает очередную байку, а Чунмён уже утратил нить повествования. Кажется, его клонит в сон, и он был бы не против спать, прижавшись к большому теплому Чанёлю. Но такие мысли неуместны: во-первых, завтра понедельник и рано вставать, во-вторых, спать с ним не входит в планы Чунмёна, в-третьих, Чанёль наверняка ещё и брыкается во сне.  
  
Ключи от квартиры нашариваются в полупустом кармане на раз. Чунмён уже готов шагнуть в квартиру, когда рядом оказывается Чанёль, до этого возившийся со своей дверью.  
  
― Чунмён. ― Чунмён оборачивается на зов, и это роковая ошибка, потому что Чанёль слегка прижимается губами к его губам, попутно что-то впихивая в руки. ― Ты был хорошим мальчиком.  
  
И прежде, чем Чунмён успевает как-то соразмерно отреагировать, заорать или влепить оплеуху за наглость, Чанёль вталкивает его в квартиру и захлопывает дверь. С наружной стороны.  
  
Чунмён стоит посреди своей прихожей и пялится на входную дверь. В руках оказывается плюшевый медвежонок бежевого колера с милой мордочкой и широкой лентой на шее. У Чунмёна нет моральных сил идти к соседской двери. Но с Чанёлем безусловно нужно разобраться, хотя Чунмён не может сказать, что ему не понравилась такая внезапность.  
  
“Я готов стать плохим мальчиком, Пак”, ― набирает Чунмён в телефоне, даже не разувшись и продолжая стоять в коридоре. Медвежонка он благоразумно запихивает подмышку.  
  
“Насколько?” ― уточняет Чанёль, прилепив в сообщение дурацкого зайца с демонической ухмылкой.  
  
“На пару часов. Я согласен на свидание”.  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________  
*Чамсиль - часть сеульского парка Ханган 


	2. О субботах и не только

Чунмёну выпадает свободная суббота, и он сообщает Чанёлю, что первое свидание может состояться через неделю после первого поцелуя.  
  
Тот снова является рано утром ― девять утра для субботы определенно рано ― и на четкий посыл говорит, что никуда не уйдет и свидание будет настолько длинным, насколько это возможно. То есть продлится целый день.  
  
Чунмён без особого энтузиазма уточняет: не хочет ли Чанёль поинтересоваться его мнением? На что тот с неизменным оптимизмом сообщает:  
  
― Если что-то не понравится, можешь сказать или сразу уйти. Или хочешь произвести хорошее впечатление?  
  
Чунмён тактично игнорирует шпильку в вопросе, как и сам вопрос в принципе. Он действительно хочет произвести хорошее впечатление, но поздно: Чанёль уже сформировал о нём мнение. И вряд ли Чунмён сегодня сможет сделать что-то такое, что заставит Чанёля его радикально поменять. Это же не он человек-сюрприз.  
  
Место для свидания очень банально ― зоопарк. Не банально, что при наличии у обоих машин они едут к месту назначения на метро. Затем пешком двигаются по торговой аллее до Гранд Парка*. При всём богатстве выбора “на кого посмотреть?” дольше всего зависают в павильоне с крокодилами. Стоят и завидуют рептилиям, плавающим в воде, тогда как сами ― плавятся на тридцатиградусной жаре осеннего дня. С погодой повезло. Расстаться с аллигаторами непросто, но впереди нехоженая территория птичника. Она полнится голосами фазанов, цесарок, павлинов и оравы разновозрастных детей. В субботний день зоопарк ― и это естественно ― забит смешанной публикой.  
  
Чанёль задает всевозможные вопросы, перемежая их комментариями о видах птиц, которые попадаются им на глаза. Его, кажется, до нервной дрожи интересует, где вырос Чунмён, как учился, какие фильмы и книги предпочитает, почему выбрал карьеру адвоката и живет на съемной квартире, чем интересуется кроме работы.  
  
Чунмён рассказывает, о чем просят, добавляя, что когда случаются выходные ездит к родителям, потому что те очень переживают, но скромно молчат. От них привозит еды такое количество, что не лезет в холодильник, а все потому, что мать уверена ― искусство кулинарии он не освоил. И, в общем-то, права.  
  
Вырос Чунмён, как становится ясно, в хорошей семье. Учился почти отлично. Адвокатом быть престижно, а живет на съёмной квартире, потому что хочется много личного пространства. Книги и кино ― это скользкая тема. Вообще, Чунмён больше всего любит фильмы про супергероев и комиксы, но это не солидно и по-детски, поэтому просит Чанёля не разглашать эти секреты. А если кто-то спросит ― Чунмён без ума от американской классики литературы и кинематографа.  
  
Со своей стороны Чунмён уточняет, где же пропадал Чанёль, если утверждает, что он первый и бессменный жилец двадцать второй квартиры:  
  
― Куда уезжал?  
  
― Жил у своего парня, ― просто отвечает Чанёль.  
  
― У тебя парень есть?  
  
― Уже нет. Закончился роман.  
  
― Ищешь замену? ― Чунмён уточняет, ведь быть вместо кого-то неприятно. Он предпочитает всегда и во всем быть единственным и уникальным.  
  
― Давай чушь буду нести я? У тебя она какая-то замороченная, ― пресекает тему Чанёль. ― Пойдём, посмотрим на тигров. Им загон обновили.  
  
Чунмён намёк понимает правильно и больше к теме бывших не возвращается. Сравнивать себя с кем-то не хочется. А чтобы Чанёль вслух сравнивал ― тем более. Чунмёну нравится атмосфера легкости между ними, а главное ― не нужно вписываться в рамки требований. Если у Чанёля какие-то требования есть, то Чунмён под них уже подходит, хотя бы частично.  
  
Ноги гудят, но Чунмён не жалуется, такой выходной его полностью устраивает. С толпой народа, с шумным Чанёлем в неромантичной и неинтимной обстановке зоопарка. Намеки на такие отношения не афишируют. Чанёль этого и не делает. Не подходит ближе разумного, ни разу не берет за руку, не прислоняется плечом. Смотрится контрастно относительно поведения в прошлое воскресение.  
  
Продолжение предполагается ещё более банальным: кино. До кинотеатра они добираются уже в темноте, подсвеченной уличными фонарями и витринами. Каплей разочарования разбавляет вечер новость, что в эти выходные супергероев не завезли. Приходится довольствоваться обычным боевиком.  
  
Попкорн оказывается сладким, из-за того что Чунмён не успевает сказать о нелюбви к такой разновидности. В зале он скептически присматривается к ведерку, выуживает пару приторных “барашков”. Липко. Даже на пальцах остается сироп.  
  
― Если хочешь сбежать ― самое время. ― Чанёль ловит Чунмёна за измазанную руку. ― Дальше будет страшнее. ― И губами собирает следы сиропа с липких пальцев. Что характерно ― не со своих. А свет в зале гаснет.  
  
Глаза Чунмёна против воли широко распахиваются. И первый порыв закричать: “Фу! Фу, эту вашу киношную интимность и эротичность. Это странно, когда в зале кинотеатра облизывают твои пальцы. Влажным горячим языком, обхватывая подушечки мягкими, чуть обветренными губами!” Но он сдерживается. А Чанёль выпускает его руку и отворачивается к экрану, как ни в чем не бывало. Чунмёна же разбирает любопытство, и он продолжает запихивать в себя нелюбимый попкорн и с преувеличенным интересом смотрит рекламный блок.  
  
Расстаются они вполне невинно, даже без поцелуя, как в прошлый раз. И это заставляет Чунмёна немного волноваться. И анализировать, что он сделал не так, если Чанёль больше не проявляет интереса в сближении. У Чунмёна-то этот интерес как раз просыпается и потягивается.  
  
В воскресенье вечером Чанёль начинает писать какие-то глупости с претензиями на “мило”, слать веселые фотографии и пошлые шутки. Чунмён недоумевает, почему. Ведь их разделяет только стена. Мог бы и прийти.  
  
Но приходит Чанёль в понедельник и деликатно скребется в дверь. Поводом напроситься на ужин называет большую коробку с пиццей, что держит в руках. Складывает брови домиком и доверительно жалуется на недостаток общения. Чунмён в общении не сильно нуждается, а вот пицца соблазняет отсутствием необходимости что-то соображать на ужин. А также шансом понять за едой, чего же хочет от него Чанёль со своим странным подходом.  
  
Последний пункт о прояснении едва не проваливается, когда Чанёль после ужина, разбавленного четырьмя банками пива на двоих, собирается уходить. И весьма шустро. Смешно или нет, но Чунмён ловит его за шиворот у порога комнаты:  
  
― Стоять!  
  
― Что? ― Чанёль не понимает или делает вид, почему его держат за ворот футболки.  
  
― Объяснишь человеческими словами и пойдешь.  
  
― Что объяснять? ― Чанёль оборачивает, но в этот раз номер с лицом обиженного ребенка не проходит. Чунмёну не весело, и он настроен на серьезный разговор.  
  
― Почему ведешь себя как подросток? Сначала лезешь целоваться, потом делаешь вид, что ничего не было. Чего ты хочешь от меня? ― Он выпускает футболку из пальцев.  
  
― Хочу, чтобы ты покраснел. ― Чанёль отвечает глухо, на грани слышимости, но глядя прямо в лицо.  
  
― Прости, что? ― Такого ему точно ещё не говорили. Умеет же Чанёль выдать хитросплетенную мысль.  
  
― Ты феерически соблазнителен, когда ругаешься и грозишься подать в суд. Мне хочется тебя смутить и увидеть другим. Чунмён, ты умеешь смущаться?  
  
Задумку Чанёля почти венчает успех: Чунмён смущается, но не краснеет. И быстро берет себя в руки.  
  
― У тебя какие-то комплексы? Тебе нравится, когда на тебя орут?  
  
― Инстинкт охотника? ― невпопад вставляет Чанёль.  
  
― Я, по-твоему, похож на жертву или на добычу? ― пока ещё деланно обижается Чунмён.  
  
― А почему мы опять разговариваем вопросами? ― возмущается Чанёль.  
  
― По-твоему, мы разговариваем?  
  
― По-моему, да, ― прерывает поток вопросов Чанёль.  
  
― Допустим. Смутишь ты меня, я покраснею, дальше какой план? ― терпеливо интересуется Чунмён.  
  
― Так я тебе все и рассказал, ― Чанёль надувается, не предпринимая попыток сбежать. У Чунмёна в голове щёлкает. Не то чтобы он оценивает идею как здравую. С Чанёлем вообще не получается быть здравомыслящим. От него крыша едет, особенно когда дневная норма Чанёля на терпение Чунмёна превышена.  
  
― То есть, плана нет, ― заявляет Чунмён таким тоном, чтобы стало ясно, Чанёлю уже ничего не поможет. ― Тебе просто интересно надо мной опыты ставить. ― Чунмён с силой сгребает ворот футболки Чанёля, тот, не ожидавший подвоха, двигается вслед за тянущей рукой вперед, чтобы напороться на поцелуй.  
  
Пока Чанёль ошалело смотрит на Чунмёна, не зная, что делать, Чунмён выпускает ткань, и освободившиеся пальцы ложатся на чужой затылок, зарываясь в мягкие волосы. Его трясет от волнения: если Чанёль и правда ставил опыты, то сейчас может и оттолкнуть. Но лучше как пластырь ― сразу, короткой болевой вспышкой, пока ещё нет иллюзий и ожиданий.  
  
В момент, когда Чанёль приходит в себя и начинает отвечать, Чунмён опасается, что задохнется. Это он осторожно цепляется за Чанёля. Чанёль же сгребает его в объятия целиком, обдает жаром тела и до лёгкой боли прикусывает губу. Боль не отрезвляет. Чунмёну хочется языком по чужим зубам, вкус влажных губ Чанёля на своих, до недостатка дыхания и головокружения. Это в новинку, когда хочется одновременно сдохнуть и выжить, потому что поцелуй затягивается как петля на шее. И, как ни парадоксально, быстро гонит кровь по телу, согревая кончики пальцев и зажигая щеки пунцовым.  
  
“Можно” и “нельзя” вращаются на изнанке век эмблемой “инь/ян”, чтобы смазаться в куражно-издевательское “а почему бы и нет?”, хотя вопросы в этот вечер уже довели до точки кипения. И Чунмён выкипает через край.  
  
  
***  
  
Удивительно, но Чанёль умеет быть мягким в словах и действиях, как и его губы, которые безбожно обветрены. Чунмён думает, что Чанёль красивый. Особенно сейчас, когда глаза закрыты, а длинные ресницы подрагивают, потому что Чанёль притворяется спящим. Лучи холодного зимнего солнца растекаются по скуле и лбу, неприкрытому челкой. Чунмён буквально сам ощущает приятную волну мурашек, бегущую от затылка, когда проводит кончиками пальцев по плавной линии челюсти Чанёля, от уха к подбородку.  
  
Чунмён добавляет мягкое, игривое, чтобы не оцарапать кожу, скольжение ногтями от паха до соска, пускает легкую дрожь по напрягшимся мышцам чужого живота. И повторяет действие раскрытой ладонью.  
  
Чанёль, не открывая глаз, затаскивает Чунмёна на себя. Бережно гладит его по лопаткам, выступающим позвонкам, заставляя выгибаться и без слов просить ещё ласки. Чунмён утыкается носом в волосы Чанёля, языком играет с мочкой, затем прокладывает дорожку из легких поцелуев по длинной шее ― объекту своего обожания ― от уха до ключицы.  
  
Чанёль не отстает ни на шаг. От рук, ласкающих бедра, скользящих по бокам, снова поднимающихся на лопатки, Чунмёну под одеялом становится отчаянно жарко. Он ерзает, добавляя тем самым огня, и не может оторвать раздраженных двухдневной щетиной губ от чужого кадыка.  
  
Когда Чанёль стягивает его волосы к затылку и навязывает поцелуй, бесстыже глубокий и влажный, Чунмён падает. Проваливается. Ухает в горячую бездну со всеми потрохами, и забывает о времени. Собственное возбуждение давит на живот, и больно дышать. У обоих кожа покрывается испариной. Чанёль словно пугается, что Чунмён соскользнет, и прижимает его к себе крепче.  
  
― Знаешь, какая мышца поднимает член? ― тяжело выдыхает в его ухо Чанёль. И Чунмён готов от вспыхнувшей злости прибить этого шутника со всеми его бородатыми шутками. Умеет Чанёль испортить момент.  
  
― Musculus orbicularis oris*. После пятого раза уже не смешно, ― шипит Чунмён и прихватывает зубами кожу на груди Чанёля. Чтоб неповадно было болтать. ― Что собрался поднимать, когда всё уже стоит?  
  
Чунмён снова ерзает, заставляя Чанёля почти болезненно застонать, потому что по возбужденному паху проходятся влажные от пота ягодицы. Чунмён сам едва не хнычет он усиливающегося желания, но держится как хозяин положения. Ровно до того момента, как Чанель вскидывается и переворачивает их, оказываясь сверху.  
  
Чунмёну под одеялом адски жарко. Особенно когда сверху давят две тяжести: неудовлетворенного желания и чужого тела. Каждый вдох прерывист и дается с боем, а сердце колотится, словно хочет сбежать. Чанёль целует жестко, словно мстит за затянувшуюся игру, осторожно раздвигает ноги Чунмёна, чтобы удобнее устроиться.  
  
― Быстрее, ― шепчет Чунмён, которого тоже начинает раздражать прелюдия, он боится сгореть от ласк и поцелуев. Спихивает одеяло, потому что хочет ещё дышать, и выгибается в беззвучном стоне, оттого что Чанёль ласкает слишком откровенно и откровенно требует большего.  
  
― Хочу тебя. Сейчас. ― Последнее, что Чунмён слышит и понимает. А потом тонет и растворяется в приливной волне обоюдоострого желания.  
  
  
В голове у Чунмёна ещё шумит, а тело пока не хочет слушаться. Из приоткрытого окна тянет холодком, и приходится встать, чтобы захлопнуть раму. Это Чанёлю постоянно жарко. И он же открывает окно. Странным образом Чунмёна это не бесит. И то, что Чанёль скребется в дверь, как только Чунмён приходит домой, тоже не раздражает. Хотя часто он возвращается вымотанный, измочаленный, изредка ― злой.  
  
Чанёль почти всегда дома оказывается раньше, ведь работает всего лишь этажом ниже. И иногда Чунмён завидует этой студенческой подработке и не спрашивает, как Чанёль оплачивает квартиру, которая почти в три раза больше, чем у него. Не Чунмёна это дело, и он в обозримом будущем не претендует на изменение жилищных условий.  
  
Чанёль любит громкую музыку, но слушает её в наушниках. Чунмёну забавно наблюдать, как тот устраивается на диване с ноутбуком на коленях. А потом с дивана доносятся только щелчки раздолбанной клавиатуры, которые тоже не раздражают, даже если Чунмён разбирает документы по третьему кругу и мечтает левитировать к Чанёлю в Даларан от этих бумажек.  
  
Чунмён смотрит в окно на теряющую силы зиму. Холодно, но снега уже нет. Чанёль лежит на кровати, вытянувшись и, кажется, даже не собираясь вставать. Чанёля в жизни много, и Чунмёну приходится уступать кусочек пространства в собственном жилище.  
  
― Сегодня суббота? ― подает голос Чанёль.  
  
― Да. ― Всё-таки стоять раздетым Чунмёну отчаянно холодно, и он возвращается к кровати в поисках тапочек и халата. Чунмён нахватался привычек у Чанёля. Например, спать обнаженным. Это и вправду удобно. И теперь Чунмён точно знает, почему тот последним прибыл на место крушения шкафа: судорожно искал, во что из одежды впрыгнуть.  
  
Чанёль в попытке встать задевает стопку книг, уютно расположившуюся на полу. И она рассыпается на составные элементы вместе с терпением Чунмёна.  
  
― Бегемот, ― констатирует Чунмён.  
  
― А ты не пробовал переместить книги в более подходящее для них место? ― осторожно интересуется Чанёль.  
  
― А ты не пробовал разобрать бардак в двадцать второй и больше времени проводить дома? ― совсем неосторожно парирует Чунмён. ― Эти книги должны быть под рукой. ― Он возвращает стопку на законное место.  
  
― Или под ногой. И кто бы мне про бардак говорил? ― красноречивым жестом Чанёль обводит спальню, где помимо книг на полу и кресле разместилась куча барахла. ― У тебя шкаф есть? Я вообще не понимаю, как ты из этого хаоса умудряешься появляться в глаженых рубашечках. Прямо Холли.  
  
― Химчистка в помощь. Вот с проститутками-провинциалками меня ещё не сравнивали. ― Чунмён кутается в халат. ― И вообще, тебя не раздражал бардак.  
  
― И не раздражает. Меня бесит, когда с ровного места предъявляют претензии. ― Чанёль разыскивает свою одежду, разбросанную по комнате. ― Ты завтракать будешь? Или мне одеваться и сваливать?  
  
Чунмён смотрит очень внимательно, его не обижают брошенные слова. Просто он осознает, что может сорвать накопившуюся злость или начать воспитывать, как сказал Чанёль, “с ровного места”. Чунмён честно сдерживается, потому что такое отношение может ранить окружающих, однако не всегда получается. И книги собрать ему не сложно. Но результат вспышки ― глупая ссора.  
  
Пока Чунмён подвисает в работе над внутренними конфликтами, Чанёль подходит и целует в висок:  
  
― Ты пока подумай, а я ― в душ. ― И удаляется в сторону ванной, естественно, не взяв полотенце. А Чунмён садится на краешек раскуроченной кровати и всерьез задумывается, к чему приведут эти отношения. Ведь то, что происходит между ним и Чанёлем, похоже на отношения.  
  
Видеть кого-то другого нагим, пребывать в его зоне комфорта и пускать в свою ― Чунмёну трудно это дается. И сейчас они кусаются и царапаются не только в постели. Чунмён же прекрасно понимает, что Чанёль сдерживает себя, чтобы не раздражать и не мешать. Ему, наверное, сложно просто тихо просидеть пару часов, прикидываясь частью обстановки. Но он это делает. И, наверное, ради Чунмёна.  
  
Чунмёну приятна забота. Приятно знать, что его возвращения ждут, готовы кормить завтраком и заворачивать в халат, чтобы не простудился. А он платит за заботу раздражением в самые неожиданные моменты. Нет, о Чанёле он тоже заботится, как может. Но эти вспышки наверняка портят впечатление. Сложно за несколько месяцев близкого ― экстремально близкого ― общения узнать всё о человеке и быть всё время бережным.  
  
И, кажется, Чунмён забыл, что такое узнавать человека близко. А что такое, когда взрослые притираются, не знал вовсе. Предыдущие отношения были с привкусом юношеского эксперимента и не воспринимались как серьезные. Школьный друг, осознание, гормоны, первый опыт. У обоих получилось пережить влюбленность без драм и жертв, чтобы её место заняли дружба и расчет. Но школьный друг Чунмёна уехал учиться за границу. И не обещал вернуться. А Чунмён и не просил. И ждать не обещал. Отпустил с легким сердцем.  
  
А теперь всё сначала: эйфория влюбленности, которую Чунмён боится повредить своей привычкой раздражаться по мелочам. Ощущение желанности, почти ежеминутной, от которого срывает крышу. Его ― немного зануду, немного перестраховщика и занозу ― хотят таким какой есть. И всё заново, по-новому, только немного иначе, чем в прошлый раз. И выражается это в четырёх словах: “Потому что Пак Чанёль”.  
  
Пак Чанёль ломает жизненный порядок одним своим появлением, и с ним любая история ― приключение. У Чунмёна в голове перегорели провода тумблера переключения на привычную реальность, а объективное восприятие Чунмёном Чанёля выдуло в щель приоткрытой оконной рамы.  
  
Чунмён поднимается на ноги и достает из шкафа чистые полотенца, а потом идёт в ванную, где душевая кабина наполнена паром до нулевой видимости. А открытая дверца вызывает стандартное “Мать моя Тиранда” из уст Чанёля. Он привык мыться в кипятке и адской жарище, и теперь почти все старания по нагнетанию комфортной атмосферы идут прахом. Чунмён рассеянно улыбается, сообщая пренеприятнейшее известие: во второй половине дня ему нужно быть в офисе. И он опять почти без выходных. Но уверенно закрывает дверцу у себя за спиной. Принимать душ вдвоем, пусть и не быстрее, но намного веселее.  
  
  
____________________________  
* Зоопарк находится на территории Большого сеульского парка, который представляет собой парковый комплекс к югу от Сеула, в городе Квачхон.  
* Musculus orbicularis oris - круговая мышца рта 


	3. О конфликтах и дилеммах

Однажды вечером Чунмён приносит в квартиру кипу бесплатных газет и листовок, вынутых по дороге из почтового ящика, чтобы спокойно разобрать и выбросить лишнее. В квартире темно, пусто и холодно, снова не закрыл перед уходом окно.  
  
Чанёль уже написал пять сообщений, что задержится по форс-мажорным обстоятельствам и придёт поздно. Но Чунмён же ему откроет дверь? Чунмён откроет, куда ему деваться. Он уже не представляет, как провести вечер без суетящегося по кухне и комнатам Чанёля. Чунмён привык, закончив с делами, взятыми на дом, забираться Чанёлю под бок и вместе смотреть веселые картинки, которые тот нашел в сети, или читать странные новости. Чанёль всегда с удовольствием рассказывает истории прошедшего дня, у него каждый день ― приключение.  
  
Чанёль согревает его вечно мерзнущие пальцы, потому что всегда горячий, как печка, и ему не жалко делиться теплом. Чунмён немного завидует. У него складывается впечатление, что у Чанёля не бывает плохого настроения и плохих дней. И Чунмёна такое положение вещей беспокоит: невозможно скрыть все проблемы за улыбкой. Улыбка ― надежный щит. Но на всякую броню есть своё оружие.  
  
И жизнь бы стала чуть проще, если бы Чанёль переехал в двадцать первую квартиру. Но дать ключ от входной двери для Чунмёна ― переломить себя. Расписаться в том, что он нуждается в Чанёле больше, чем в иллюзии своей независимости.  
  
Чунмён признаётся себе, но не готов честно сказать Чанёлю, что боится жить вдвоём с другим парнем. Особенно в квартире, где только одна кровать. Для окружающих это непростительно. Чунмён не готов носить клеймо, особенно сейчас, когда жизнь склеивается во что-то приличное, и появились перспективы. Не в правилах Чунмёна одним неосторожным поступком отправить в пустоту годы и деньги, потраченные на обучение; усилий, вложенных в работу, жалко до скупых слёз.  
  
Кажется, Чанёль понимает всё это без слов, со всей своей добротой и открытостью принимая эгоизм и страхи Чунмёна. И в этом его главная ценность: Чанёль не осуждает за необходимость скрывать отношения. Ему достаточно того, что дают.  
  
Чунмён перебирает содержимое ящика и делит на стопки: счета, полезная реклама, хлам. Хлам всегда доминирует. Среди прочего находится конверт с извещением от домовладельца о разрыве договора аренды квартиры с компенсацией. Чунмёна просят съехать в течение шести недель.  
  
Это как обухом по голове. Хоть Чунмён и пытается себя успокоить, внутри поселяются напряжение и волнение. Причины расторжения договора не указаны, хотя должны быть. От звонка удерживает только поздний час. Это какая-то ошибка, потому что Чунмён внёс внушительный депозит и регулярно оплачивает все счета по договору. Объективных причин выселять его ― нет.  
  
Чанёль действительно появляется поздно. Уставший и какой-то тихий. Чунмёну в новинку тишина за совместным ужином, и он не придумывает ничего лучше, как начать делить полки в шкафу. Ибо количество футболок расцветок, непримиримых с остальной его одеждой и не подходящих по размеру, неуклонно растет. Чунмён перечисляет способы сортировки и хранения вещей неизвестно когда и зачем вычитанные, стараясь разбавить неуютное чувство. А за мытьем посуды разговор переключается на странную тему.  
  
― А о чем ты мечтаешь? ― спрашивает Чанёль где-то между чисткой сковороды и отмыванием глубоких тарелок.  
  
Чунмёну задумываться не надо. Он знает ответ, но его удивляет, что раньше они об этом не говорили.  
  
― Хочу стать известным адвокатом. Очень известным и высокооплачиваемым, ― уточняет он. ― Чтобы никакие сплетни меня не трогали. И ни от кого не зависеть. Никогда. ― Чунмён берет паузу и спрашивает сам, ― А ты? У тебя есть мечта?  
  
― Ага, ― отзывается Чанёль, выгружая в открытую сушку пару чистых тарелок. ― Стану ди-джеем.  
  
― Что-то я не замечал за тобой острой любви к клубной культуре и шумным сборищам, ― улыбается Чунмён. ― И не поздно ли ты собрался?  
  
Чанёль отвечает хитрой улыбкой:  
  
― Тогда стану радио-ведущим. Буду нести чепуху в вечерний эфир. ― Он закрывает воду и вытирает мокрые руки бумажным полотенцем. Трогательный, домашний, олицетворяющий собой уют и почему-то стабильность, Чанёль строит планы. ― Чтобы известный адвокат в своей крутой машине меня слушал по дороге домой. У тебя ведь будет крутая машина? Обязательно будет. А я в это время буду думать, что мой голос позволяет нам чаще и больше бывать вместе.  
  
― Думаешь, получится? ― сдержать ехидное замечание выше сил Чунмёна. Он сидит на табуретке, смотрит на подошедшего Чанёля снизу вверх и ловит нотки напряжения в словах и действиях. Чанёль беспокойный с самого прихода, но Чунмён не говорит об этом ― он не на работе, чтобы выпытывать ответы.  
  
― Обязательно. ― Чанёль аккуратно гладит его плечо, с которого сползла широкая горловина футболки. ― Ещё и цикл не скучных лекций сочиню по американской классике. Буду нести свет образования. ― Он наклоняется к губам Чунмёна за быстрым поцелуем. ― Пойдем спать? Я с ног валюсь.  
  
― Что случилось? ― спрашивает Чунмён уже под одеялом, стараясь не выдать голосом своего беспокойства, иначе Чанёль начнёт успокаивать, и прижимается к его груди спиной.  
  
― Да так, на работе кое-какая неразбериха. Спи. ― Теплый нос утыкается в макушку.  
  
Чунмёну не понятно, почему они всегда засыпают, сцепившись в объятиях. Всё равно ночью расползаются. Чанёлю жарко, Чунмён не может спать в одном положении. Просыпаются обычно в самых непредсказуемых позах, но засыпают неизменно в обнимку.  
  
― А меня выселить хотят, ― говорит Чунмён, и чувствует, как Чанель за спиной вздрагивает. ― Буду разбираться.  
  
Утро начинается с противного писка будильника, в душе шумит вода, на кухне варится рис ― это нормальное утро в будни. Чунмён к этому уже привык. Привык к тому, что просыпается не один и что о нем заботятся, хотя ещё полгода назад это казалось совсем лишним. В квартире стало меньше бардака. В этот момент он вспоминает о странном извещении и думает, чем бы могло быть вызвано это недоразумение.  
  
― Доброе утро. ― Чанёль появляется из ванной и чмокает Чунмёна в скулу. Чанёль мокрый. Почему-то он не вытирает ничего кроме волос и ходит с полотенцем на бедрах, пока целиком не высохнет. Обоняние Чунмёна щекочет смесь запахов мятного шампуня и чистой кожи, ставшая привычной и родной.  
  
― Доброе утро.  
  
Ему достается в пользование пропаренная ванная с запотевшим зеркалом и ворох мыслей ― никто не любит неприятных сюрпризов. А это извещение, как ни крути, проблема. Он перебирает в голове все произведенные за время проживания здесь платежи. Соседям жаловаться не на что. Он и не знает никого из них, кроме Чанёля, никого не запомнил, поскольку не пользуется лифтом. Но неизменно здоровается, если кого-то встречает в подъезде и на парковке. Нелепица, которая беспокоит хуже камушка в ботинке. Чунмён не может придумать причин, по которым его можно выселить. Теплый душ не вымывает вопросов из головы.  
  
Перед завтраком уже одетый ― вплоть до галстука ― Чунмён вертит извещение в руках:  
  
― Не понимаю к чему это. ― Чанёль забирает и смотрит на бумажку в упор как на врага.  
  
― Я разберусь, Мён, ― говорит он внезапно.  
  
― Не надо. Я сам разберусь, как ответственный квартиросъемщик. Тем более не указаны причины. ― Чунмён хочет вернуть себе извещение, но Чанёль слишком сильно сжимает пальцы.― Эй, не переживай. Это какая-то ошибка.  
  
― Это не ошибка, ― говорит Чанёль, и Чунмён понимает, что ещё не видел его таким серьезным. ― Это поведение, не соответствующее моральным нормам.  
  
― Что за ересь? ― возмущается Чунмён. ― Кого волнует, что я делаю дома, если не мешаю окружающим?  
  
― Мою семью. Это из-за меня, ― объясняет Чанёль.  
  
― Так, подожди. Какое отношение твоя семья имеет к моему договору аренды?  
  
― Дом принадлежит моей семье. ― В этот момент Чунмёну больше всего нужно сесть, потому что ноги отказываются держать. ― Они знают, что я гей. Думают, что я болен и могу вылечиться. Прости, о тебе узнали случайно, я не ожидал, что всё обернётся этим. ― Чанёль садится на табурет рядом и кладет несчастную бумажку на край кухонного стола. ― Мён, я договорюсь. Всё будет нормально. Я…  
  
― Ты не понимаешь, да? ― У Чунмёна нет сил ругаться, силы ему нужны будут на решение проблем, которые уже маячат перед внутренним взором. ― Ёль ― я адвокат. Не продавец, не официант, не актер. Адвокат. Что ещё хуже ― начинающий. И знаешь, то, что меня сейчас выгоняют из квартиры, ― не самая большая проблема. Если твоим родственникам взбредет в голову пообщаться с моими родственниками или ещё хуже ― с моим начальством ― это будет крест китайской тушью на моей репутации и карьере.  
  
― До такого вряд ли дойдет, я не допущу, ― обещает Чанёль. Но перед Чунмёном открываются слишком неожиданные факты. ― Мён, ты мне веришь?  
  
― Нет, ― вырывается без сопротивления. ― Прости. ― Чунмён поднимается с табуретки, пока не наговорил лишнего, и поправляет костюм. ― Позвоню, когда смогу говорить с тобой.  
  
Он быстро надевает пальто и ботинки, хватает портфель с ноутбуком и выходит из квартиры. Хлопок двери отделяет от Чанёля и остывшего завтрака. И от полугода сумасшедших отношений, каждый день которых для Чунмёна был на вес золота.  
  
Глупо. Глупо сесть в машину и смотреть перед собой, не выезжая с парковки. Ну почему не получилось остаться в тени? Разоблачение ― жуткое невезение. Нельзя допустить, чтобы это растиражировали по знакомым. Тем более что семья Чунмёна не в курсе его предпочтений, и лучше бы оставалась в счастливом неведении ещё лет десять, как минимум.  
  
Жизнь рассыпается на отдельные кирпичики, ранее тщательно сложенные Чунмёном в пока не высокую лесенку. Попрощаться с мечтами о полной независимости от окружающих и их мнения видится невозможным. И также невозможным видится защита своей прежней жизни, если правда выплывет наружу раньше, чем планировалось. Чунмён не может повлиять на людей, которые выселяют его из квартиры, и даже не знает конечной цели: просто убрать его как соринку из глаза, или максимально попортить крови, за то, что он есть в жизни Чанёля.  
  
Обидеться на Чанёля не получается. Он предлагает помощь, пока без решения, но всё же. От мыслей о Чанёле становится больно, и хочется вывернуться наизнанку, чтобы физическая боль хоть немного компенсировала душевную. Чанёль ведь за полгода мог и рассказать о семье, с которой у него оказывается вялотекущий конфликт. Для Чунмёна разумнее всего собрать вещи и уехать. Кто Чунмён такой, чтобы Чанёль из-за него ссорился со своими? Чунмён не заменит ему родных.  
  
Ему самому странно, что в такой момент голова забита мыслями о благополучии Чанёля, а не о собственном. Чунмёну противно от своего малодушия, которое всё-таки ставит перед выбором: планируемое будущее или близкий человек. И выбор никогда ещё не был таким тяжелым.  
  
Пальцы мерзнут до фиолетового отлива у лунок ногтей. Чунмён держится за руль мертвой хваткой и прокручивает в голове свои действия: он опять в порыве превысил вину Чанёля. И видел, как броня улыбки дала трещину.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Чунмён осматривает квартиру, лавируя между коробками с вещами. Переезд всегда открывает глаза на количество хлама, накапливающегося в жилище. Если честно, во время упаковки вещей Чунмён мечтал сжечь половину имущества. Или бросить на прежнем месте. Но ничего, перебрался.  
  
Район этот попроще: дома более старые и благоустройство немного хромает, но до работы добираться чуть ближе. В квартире есть балкон, и вид с шестого этажа однозначно интереснее, чем со второго. Комнат так же, как и в прежней квартире, две. Но спальня чуть больше по площади, а окно в гостиной просто огромное и лучше освещение.  
  
Чунмён задерживается у окна, достает из кармана куртки бежевого плюшевого медвежонка с широкой лентой на шее и аккуратно сажает на подоконник. Медвежонку можно просто так сидеть, а Чунмёну предстоит разбирать вещи. Хотя бы самые необходимые. Хорошо, что коробки маркированы.  
  
За разбором вещей время летит незаметно. Когда Чунмён заканчивает с последними коробками, на улице уже темно. Есть хочется отчаянно, потому что сегодня времени на еду ему не перепало. Переезд занял целый день. Чунмён садится на диван и расслабляется. Мышцы слегка ноют от длительной нагрузки. С привычными вещами гостиная выглядит уютнее. Но новое место ещё предстоит обживать. Переезжать пришлось в спешке, а это утомительно.  
  
Дверной звонок звучит иначе, чем в прежней квартире. Чунмён вздрагивает, когда раздается весёлая визгливая трель. За дверью обнаруживается Пак Чанёль. С пакетами набитыми коробочками с китайской едой.  
  
― Привет, ― пропуская его в квартиру, говорит Чунмён. ― Я тебя сегодня и не ждал.  
  
― Но я уже здесь, ― улыбается Чанёль и вручает ему свою добычу. ― Накрывай стол, пока не остыло.  
  
Для Чунмёна всё происходящее правильно. Правильно было после крупной ссоры выбраться из машины и бежать обратно с мыслью, что противоречиво не доверять человеку, с которым спит. Человеку, который видит его незащищенным, открытым и расслабленным, который не подает вида, что знает о болевых точках и заботится о Чунмёне как никто другой. Доверить Чанёлю договариваться со своей семьей тоже было правильно, потому что он хоть и странный, но взрослый.  
  
Правильно было собрать коробки и переехать. Теперь с Чанёлем их разделяет не стена, а полчаса на машине из одного района в другой. И это непривычно, но можно пережить, потому что правильно было не потерять друг друга. И Чанёль в новой квартире смотрится на удивление уместно, как будто только его тут и не хватало для полноты картины и уютности атмосферы.  
  
Чунмён увлеченно разбирается с пакетами, задумываясь между делом, стоит ли перекладывать еду в тарелки или достаточно вскрыть коробки. Чанёль прижимается грудью к спине, опускает подбородок на правое плечо Чунмёна, а руки кладет на живот, забравшись под майку. От ладоней на голой коже Чунмёну становится горячо.  
  
― Ты ужинать хотел, ― напоминает он.  
  
― Подождет, ― теплым дыханием в щеку отмечается Чанёль.  
  
― Остынет, ― бурчит Чунмён. ― И не висни на мне, пожалуйста, Ёль. Я устал.  
  
Чанёль висеть перестает и убирает руки с живота Чунмёна, чтобы опустить на его плечи и осторожно развернуть к себе лицом.  
  
― Сильно? ― интересуется Чанёль, но не дожидается ответа ― целует в губы. Мягко и осторожно, словно пробует на вкус и спрашивает разрешения одновременно. А Чунмён тает, как всегда, от приятной близости, от горячих рук, сжимающих поясницу. Руки скользят выше, к подмышкам, и Чанёль рывком усаживает Чунмёна на край стола. ― Вот и посиди.  
  
Чунмёна затапливает волной нежности, с которой Чанёль проходится губами по скулам, касается опущенных от удовольствия век. Чунмён сидит на столе и подставляет лицо нежным поцелуями, а потом самозабвенно целуется с наклонившимся Чанёлем, который не собирается останавливаться и отпускать Чунмёна, даже упирается руками о столешницу по обе стороны от него.  
  
Голод забыт, коробки с остывающим ужином ― тоже. Обветренные губы Чанёля соскальзывают на подбородок Чунмёна, потом оставляют лёгкий поцелуй у основания шеи. Чанёль ведет языком вверх к мочке, оставляя мокрую дорожку. Чунмён дергается:  
  
― Ёль, я полдня коробки грузил и разгружал. В душ бы.  
  
― И так прекрасно, ― шепчет Чанёль, а Чунмён вздрагивает от интимности жеста ― они одни в квартире, и нет необходимости шептать. Но это так заводит, что по коже расходятся волны тепла, а по позвоночнику снизу вверх ― слабый электрический разряд. ― Я люблю твой запах, ― шумно втягивает воздух через нос, уткнувшись куда-то за ухо.  
  
Чунмён опускает руки на плечи Чанёля и сцепляет пальцы в замок у его затылка. Так удобнее: он сам может прижаться и целовать длинную шею. Чунмён с удовлетворением отмечает, как учащается дыхание Чанёля, его руки уже не упираются в стол, а нетерпеливо исследуют спину Чунмёна, задирая майку и обжигая чувствительную кожу.  
  
В ответ на легкий толчок Чунмён отгоняет марево возбуждения, что смазывает все мыслительные процессы, и упирается:  
  
― Мы не будем трахаться на обеденном столе. ― Глаза напротив блестят вопросительно. ― Я потом не смогу здесь есть.  
  
― Какой брезгливый, ― смеётся Чанёль и подтягивает Чунмёна чуть ближе, чтобы подхватить под ягодицы и поднять над поверхностью стола.  
  
Чунмён в свою очередь прижимается к Чанёлю всем телом, сцепляет руки и ноги, чтобы не свалиться.  
  
― Я и сам мог бы дойти.  
  
― Ты устал, ― напоминает Чанёль и награждает легким чмоком в нос. ― Вот и не дергайся.  
  
Чунмён отлично чувствует, как возбужден Чанёль, поэтому замирает у него на руках, давая возможность выбрать наиболее подходящее место. Чанёль выбирает диван в гостиной ― до него ближе идти ― и аккуратно опускается на мягкое сиденье. Чунмён сидит на нем, и, кажется, уже не особо соображает, что происходит вокруг. Теперь он, поймав на миг главенствующую роль, покрывает поцелуями лицо и шею Чанёля пока тот помогает избавиться от майки, которая резко становится лишней.  
  
Чунмён в ответ стягивает с Чанёля безразмерную толстовку и широкую футболку, отправляет их куда-то за диван. Гладить твердый живот стало проще. Чунмён получает какое-то сумасшедшее удовольствие, ловя удары сердца Чанёля, пока играет губами с чувствительным соском.  
  
Чунмён сам дрожит от предвкушения, когда прокладывается цепочку поцелуев к чужому пупку и чувствует губами жесткие волоски темной дорожки, уходящей под резинку трусов, которая выступает над поясом джинсов. Пуговицы легко выскальзывают из петель, а Чунмён окончательно сползает на пол и стягивает штаны с Чанёля.  
  
Ему до одури хочется, чтобы Чанёль сменил хрипловатое дыхание на стон, а ещё лучше ― выдохнул имя. Чунмён разводит колени Чанёля, удобнее устраиваясь на полу между его ног, и осторожно, легко, стараясь не оцарапать кожу, ведет ногтями по внутренней стороне правого бедра от колена к паху. Удовлетворенно ловит судорожный вздох и повторяет путь уже губами. Нежно и невесомо. И проделывает то же самое с левой ногой, дожидаясь слабого стона.  
  
У самого Чунмёна в голове звучат там-там и, кажется, флейта, у которой на высокой ноте срывается голос. Собственные джинсы мешают неимоверно, но руки заняты Чанёлем, который всё-таки стонет, когда Чунмён скользит обеими ладонями по внутренним поверхностям его бедер, а губами прижимается к потяжелевшему члену через ткань белья.  
  
У Чунмёна голова кругом от осознания, как сильно его хотят. И тяжесть этого желания он ощущает под ладонью и губами, особенно остро после того, как избавляет Чанёля от остатков одежды. Когда желание оставить поцелуй у самого основания переплавляется в необходимость скользнуть кончиком языка вверх к головке, влажной дорожкой прочерчивая рельеф венок на тонкой коже. Для Чунмёна блаженство осязаемо, имеет вкус и запах, когда он вбирает тяжелый член в рот примерно наполовину и тут же выпускает.  
  
Второй раз за вечер его берут подмышки и подтягиваются вверх:  
  
― Убить меня хочешь? ― с перебоями дышит Чанёль в губы, но не целует, опрокидывает на диван и возится с пряжкой на ремне джинсов Чунмёна.  
  
Чунмён наблюдает за раскрасневшимся Чанёлем, в очередной раз отмечает, какой он всё-таки красивый и желанный. Кожа Чунмёна словно горит, но жарко не только ему ― у Чанёля от пота волосы липнут к вискам и лбу, пока он раздевает Чунмёна. Тот не сопротивляется, смотрит на Чанёля из-под опущенных ресниц и с переменным успехом пытается дышать глубже.  
  
Чанёль переворачивает его на живот и приподнимает бедра, помогая встать на колени. Горячая волна катится по позвоночнику снизу вверх, от копчика к затылку, а губы Чанёля противоходом прокладывают дорожку вниз от лопаток к прогнутой пояснице. Чунмёна разрывает от ощущений и желаний. Большая ладонь ложится на его пах, осторожно сжимая, пальцы другой гладят и ласкают между влажных от пота ягодиц, чтобы расслабить мышцы. Рецепторы воют, а от разливающегося там жара Чунмён снова мечтает сдохнуть и выжить одновременно.  
  
Чанёль жизненно необходим глубоко внутри, и эта необходимость превыше необходимости дышать. Но вдох получается неожиданно глубоким, когда Чанёль плавно заполняет его одним длинным движением. Чунмён втягивает живот от острого удовольствия и роняет голову на скрещенные руки, потому что контроль потерян окончательно, и это прекрасно.  
  
Чунмён тает и растекается в неге плавных движений, Чанёль ещё не растерявший нежности и заботливости, не торопится, осыпает плечи и лопатки Чунмёна жгучими поцелуями, гладит бока.  
  
Чунмёну хочется быстрее и глубже, поэтому он приподнимается на локтях и двигается навстречу Чанелю, а собственный член болезненно напоминает о себе. Чанёль уже не такой деликатный, как в начале. Его тяжелое дыхание обжигает затылок и шею Чунмёна, которого перестает хватать на стоны, который дышит так же загнанно, как Чанёль, перемежая хриплые выдохи короткими: “Ёль, ещё”.  
  
Очередная просьба не вырывается, потому что Чанёль заставляет его повернуть голову и припечатывает губы жестким поцелуем. И это как финальный штрих и признание, что выдержка закончилась. Совсем. Чунмён не в силах открыть глаза и мир кружится, идет цветными пятнами на обратной стороне век.  
  
А потом он снова падает лицом на скрещенные руки, предоставляя Чанёлю полную и окончательную свободу делать, что он хочет. Сам Чунмён не способен на осмысленные действия, и правда сдохнет, если Чанёль ему не поможет. И тот помогает так, что оргазм накрывает морской волной, заставляет биться и барахтаться и пытаться нормально вдохнуть. Чунмён цепляется за подлокотник дивана в надежде на спасение. Но спасение в лице Чанёля тоже прощается с реальностью и держится за плечи Чунмёна мертвой хваткой. Чтобы через полминуты рухнуть рядом, всё также дыша с перебоями.  
  
Они лежат в обнимку ― встать лениво, а сиденье дивана узковато, чтобы можно было отодвинуться друг от друга. Но и так хорошо — целоваться удобно. Когда там-там в ушах стихает, Чунмёна накрывает повторно, но уже приступ смеха.  
  
― Что? ― недоумевает Чанёль.  
  
― Обновили квартиру. Всю жизнь, блин, мечтал обкончать новый диван в гостиной, ― давясь и утирая слёзы, проговаривает тот.  
  
― И этот человек мне выговаривает за пошлые шутки, ― возмущается было Чанёль, но Чунмён так смеётся, что Чанёль заражается ненормальным весельем.  
  
  
  
Будит Чунмёна звонок в дверь. Показания мобильного телефона: семнадцать минут первого ночи. И он ломает голову, кому придёт на ум притащиться в такое время. Он никого не ждет ― он спит. А Чанёль вообще живет в другом месте и не стал бы звать гостей. Чунмён нащупывает спасительный халат, чтобы прикрыть наготу, и идет в прихожую.  
  
А открыв дверь, слышит нестандартное приветствие от парочки, знакомой по двадцать второй квартире:  
  
― Здравствуйте, мы ваши соседи сверху. ― Теперь они имеют привычку представляться, но от этого шок Чунмёна не проходит. ― Это Ким Чондэ, а я Бён… ― фраза прерывается радостным восклицанием ― его узнали. ― Ой, ты ведь Ким Чунмён? Сигарет не найдется?  
  
― Я не курю, ― отвечает Чунмён и оглядывается на стопку сложенных в углу картонных коробок, которые ещё не успел выбросить. 

 

_(сентябрь-октябрь 2016)_

  
  
________________________________________________________  
Примечание: китайская тушь не отстирывается


End file.
